casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Glovers Lane
Glovers Lane Owner: Harleen Quinzel Location: Gotham City Designation: Bowling Alley/Headquarters Affiliation: Harley Quinn First Appeared In: - Harley Quinn #3 (February, 2001) Brief: Glovers Lane is a bowling alley located at the corner of Robinson and Kane in Gotham City. Owned by Harley Quinn, who bought it using money she gained from a hit while working in Two-Face's gang, it served as her headquarters during her run as a solo gang leader. Originally the bowling alley and the building behind it, known as the "Glover Building", was the headquarters of Irish mobster Ian "The Glove" Glover, who built the bowling alley with a hidden elevator that linked to the upper penthouse of the Glover Building as part of a plan to consolidate his power in the 1950s. Glover lost the headquarters and his empire while pursuing the love of his life. History: Almost immediately after buying the building, Quinn hosted an all-girls slumber party to get her mind off of the Joker. Sending invitations through the internet, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Thorn, Jewelee, Mercy Graves, Hope Taya, the Body Doubles Carmen Leno and Bonny Hoffman all showed up, whereafter they ordered pizza and assailed the delivery boy before Thorn rescued him. After which, the Female Furies, Lashin, Mad Harriet, Stompa and Bernadeth arrived to continue the party. Inspired by the independant women, Quinn formed her own gang; dubbing them "The Quinntets". As their first heist they sprung Quinn's pet hyenas from the Gotham Zoo, their second heist involved the Quinntets "acquiring" a large Spartan helmet replica from the Finger Warehouse that reminded her of Gotham University. After discovering that Catwoman had robbed her of her remaining money during the slumber party, Quinn attempted to rob Wayne Manor only to come up against not only Oracle and Big Barda but the Riddler and his gang who were attempting to discover a secret in the mansion. After becoming the target of a hit, Quinn decided to change her identity and attempted to became "Batgirl", of course this put her on the Bat Family's radar. As one of her Quinntets started to mutiny against her, Batman, who had been watching the building and joined the gang as Matches Malone, also decided to act as the mutiny erupted and the various parties vying to get at Harley, which included a group of private detectives and a corrupt businessman, invaded the building. While the mutiny was effectively disrupted by Batman and the Bat Family, Harley was saved by Poison Ivy, who dressed as the original Batgirl and claimed to be part of the Bat Family to confuse a group of private detectives. With her hideout discovered and the Quinntets disbanded, Quinn abandoned the hideout to travel with Ivy. File:GloversLane2.jpg File:GloversLane3.jpg File:GloversLane4.jpg File:GloversLane5.jpg File:GloversLane6.jpg File:GloversLane7.jpg File:GloversLane8.jpg File:GloversLane9.jpg File:GloversLane10.jpg File:GloversLane11.jpg File:GloversLane12.jpg File:GloversLane13.jpg File:GloversLane14.jpg File:GloversLane15.jpg Trivia *Harley purchased the building under the name "Lee Harkwin". *The bowling alley's neon sign had the "G" blacking on and off, as such, Quinn nicknamed the alley "'Lover's Lanes". *Batman actually staked-out the building ever since Quinn had bought it and could be seen watching from across the rooftops. *On the top of the secret elevator linked to the bowling alley, the penthouse had various secret corridors designed by Ian Glover. *Glover had a secret safe hidden within a closet as a fuse box. While it also used the closet's door knob as its pinwheel, it took Catwoman only eight minutes and fifty-four seconds to find and crack it. Location Databank Category:Locations